buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvally vs Shadow
Silvally vs Shadow is ZackAttackX's first BAFW battle. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two of humanity's greatest war machines lock horns! Can the anti-UB Pokemon compete with the Ultimate Lifeform? Fight Location: Vast Poni Canyon - Pokemon Sun and Moon. "Now Silvally, use Air Slash on that boulder." Gladion instructed. The Pokemon obeyed, leaping into the air and casting a projectile at a large rock, shattering it in one go. Silvally landed before Gladion and let out a roar of triumph. Gladion gently petted Silvally. "You've grown quite strong, Silvally. Soon, we'll be strong enough to protect them." he said calmly, thoughts of his family crossing his mind. His train of thought was interrupted, when Silvally turned to face the entrance to the cave, growling. "Is someone there?" Gladion asked, facing the cave entrance and noticing a figure approaching. "You are the one known as Gladion, and this beast you command is code named Type: Null, correct?" the figure asked, revealing itself to be none other than Shadow. Gladion clenched his fists. "H-how do you know?" he retorted, Silvally still baring its fangs. Shadow continued to approach. "I had a word with a certain Dr. Faba. He has been quite vocal on the matter of retrieving this creature, and G.U.N. has answered and promised to deliver." he explained. "Now hand it over." (Cues Unseen Entities) Silvally instinctively cast an Air Slash towards Shadow, who countered by teleporting away and re-emerging after the attack passed. "I would never comply to such a request. Silvally!" Gladion grabbed a Steel Memory and tossed it towards his Pokemon. "Accept this Steel Memory, and become a beast of steel!" Silvally changed to a Steel type and let out a roar of determination. Shadow charged up a beam of Chaos energy from his hand. "Very well. You leave me no choice but to take it back by force." FIGHT! Shadow cast out a beam of energy at Silvally. Gladion instructed his Pokemon to use Swords Dance to counter. The attack ricocheted off the swords, while still giving Silvally its Attack boost. "Now use Crush Claw!" Gladion ordered, and Silvally obeyed, quickly closing the distance between itself and Shadow. The hedgehog ducked the attack and drove his right knee into Silvally's gut, knocking it into the air, where Shadow followed up with a kicking combination, followed by a heel kick to the head. Silvally crashed to the floor but immediately retaliated with an Air Slash. Shadow took the attack and stumbled back towards the entrance to the cave. Gladion ordered Silvally to use Multi-Attack, and the Pokemon made a break for the reeling hedgehog. Shadow quickly used a Spin Dash to meet him halfway. Both attacks collided and after a struggle, Silvally struck Shadow with a headbutt, planting him into the ground. "Use Crush Claw again!" Gladion ordered. The Synthetic Pokemon grabbed Shadow by the neck with its claw and as it was about to squeeze down, the Ultimate Lifeform teleported away. Silvally looked around, confused. "Silvally, above you!" Gladion warned. Shadow had appeared in the air, preparing his next move. "Chaos... Spear!" he yelled, raining down several beams of energy onto the Pokemon. Gladion growled, reaching into his pocket for another Memory. Silvally slowly stood back up. "Silvally, accept this Fire Memory, and become the fiery beast that burns!" he yelled, launching the Memory towards his ally. Silvally changed into a Fire type and roared. "Use Multi-Attack!" Gladion ordered. The anti-UB Pokemon rushed at Shadow and attacked relentlessly. Shadow dodged most of the attacks, but Silvally caught him out, slashing him across the chest with an outstretched claw, then followed up with a kick from its two hind legs, blasting Shadow into the wall of the canyon. Shadow dropped to a knee, hurt but not done. He quickly began to pick up the pace, running around Silvally at blinding speed, creating a tornado which hurled Silvally into the air. Debris and boulders were also pulled into the vortex and began slamming into the Pokemon. "Silvally, you have to get out of there!" Gladion cried. Shadow redirected the tornado towards Gladion, who was forced to leap out of the way. The Pokemon bounced off the wall and landed in a heap. Gladion rushed over to make sure his partner was okay. The Pokemon stood back up, clearly itching to continue. Silvally launched an Air Slash at Shadow, who rolled away, casting another Chaos Spear. Again, Silvally countered with Swords Dance, but this time, Shadow rushed in with a Homing Attack, bashing the side of Silvally's head. The anti-UB Pokemon stood firm, striking Shadow with Double Hit repeatedly, giving the hedgehog no time to retaliate. He then used Multi-Attack again, pinning Shadow to the ground. He then began to charge up an Air Slash, which Shadow was forced to Spin Dash away from. But now Shadow was cornered, and running out of time. "Now, it's time to use our Z-Move." Gladion ordered, preparing his Z-Crystal and performing the Normal Z-Move pose. "Mighty Beast Silvally, use Breakneck Blitz!" he yelled, and Silvally rushed at Shadow with blazing speed. The attack connected full on with its target, creating a large explosion. When the dust subsided, Silvally was stood in place, and in Shadow's place stood a bright gold figure: Super Shadow. Silvally was being held back by Shadow's outstretched hands. "That's impossible!" Gladion protested. Shadow smirked. "That's nothing." he said, hurling Silvally into the wall of the cave, then bombarding it with Chaos Spears. As the Pokemon began to drop to the ground, Shadow called upon an enormous amount of Chaos energy for his finishing blow. "Chaos... Blast!" he yelled, creating a gigantic explosion, sending both the defeated Silvally and Gladion flying. As Gladion was launched, a Premier Ball fell from his pocket, and he slammed into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. (Music stops) K.O! The cave began to crumble and collapse, but Shadow's job wasn't quite done. "Chaos Control!" Shadow called, freezing time around him. He then kicked Silvally's Premier Ball into the air and caught it midair, then proceeded to return the defeated Synthetic Pokemon to its ball. He then glanced at Gladion and thought for a moment. He then went over to Gladion and retrieved all Memory Drives from him. He then called off his Super form and Chaos Control and proceeded to leave the canyon to collapse behind him, trapping Gladion inside it. "Dr. Faba, mission accomplished." (Victory theme) Category:ZackAttackX Category:Pokemon vs Sonic Category:'Creation' themed battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Animal vs Monster themed battles Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Completed Battles